Kevin Bradley
Kevin Bradley is a Character of the Scream Series. He appeared in The Scream Returns and The Scream: Revenge of the Screams. He is portrayed by Nathan Kress. Biography The Scream Returns Kevin Bradley is first seen when Sam Stone and his friends meet their new class. Kevin is lying with his feet on the table. Rick Moore, Their teacher sees it, but doesn't do anything about it. The next Physics lesson, he does it again. Later he is seen when Sam Stone and Jack Waterway are fighting. Kevin is just relaxing and doing nothing. Kevin Bradley is later in the city centre with Chayenne Robertson, Evan Turner, Alice Sinclair and Tim Rhine. Tim and Alice go later alone to the toilet. Kevin stays with Chayenne and Evan. Alice and Tim are later gone. Later they find out they were killed by a killer called the Scream. Later, Bruce and Kevin are making a presentation for history. Until they get an email from an unknown user. Kevin wants to open it but he is called by Sam. He opens the call. I have found something. You won't believe me, Sam says. Because the Screams are later defeated, Sam celebrates a party. Evan, Kevin and Chayenne also come on the party. The Scream: Revenge of the Screams Ralph is later gone. Kevin goes finding him but he can't find them. Kevin has no idea to search further. He walks further and further but can't find anything. He is on a road. A car rides on the road. There are three girls inside the car. They see Kevin and stop the car. Hey, what are you doing here?? One of the girls asks. I am searching for a friend but he is gone. Kevin watches at the girls and doesn't know where he is looking at. Two of them are the hottest girls he has ever seen. By the way, my name is Kevin. Hi, I am Miley and these are Lynn and Tess. So, how did that friend looked like. Friend?? oh he is not important, Would you three like to come over to a house a few miles ago from here. A party is going on, and I would like that you join it, Kevin says. Ok good, we will go to it, Tess says. Miley and Lynn are also agreed and they go to Sam's house. Master Scream was watching them and has heard everything. Good, the game has just become more interesting, Master Scream says. Kevin is later back. Miley, Lynn and Tess also came. Who are they??, Evan asks to Kevin. Just three girls I have just met, Kevin says. Ok no problem, Evan says. They introduce themselves to each other. So who is the owner of this big house, Tess and Miley aks to Bruce. A Friend of mine, Bruce says: He is upstairs. And what is he doing there, Miley asks very interested. He is with his girlfriend, Isabelle says mad. She very dislikes the three new girls. Lynn wants to talk with Bruce, but she sees Isabelle is his girlfriend. Relationships Allies * Tess Neville - Big Love Interest *Miley Thompson † - Former Love Interest *Chayenne Robertson † - Friend turned Victim *Evan Turner † - Friend *Alice Sinclair † - Friend *Tim Rhine † - Friend *Lynn Brown † *Ralph Johnson † - Classmate *Isa Aylward - Classmate *Sam Stone - Classmate *Noa Knight - Classmate *Isabelle Fletcher - Classmate *Emily Baker † - Classmate *Madison Campbell † - Classmate *Charlie Hall † - Classmate *Nigel Hall † - Classmate *Rick Moore† - Physics Teacher *Angelica Mead † - English Teacher Enemies *Master Scream † *Bruce Wakefield - Classmate turned Killer *Mette Lewis/The Scream † *William Wilson/The Scream † Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Deceased Characters